Chapter 293
The Perfume Dedicated To You is the 293rd chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. The battle between Team Quatro Puppy and Team Blue Pegasus kicks off the tag battles, with Nichiya being revealed to be the bunny man of Blue Pegasus. Despite getting off to a bad start, when Ichiya sees his beloved counterpart fall, he goes all-out on the other team and wins. The second battle between Team Mermaid Heel and Team Lamia Scale ends in a draw, and finally, to the roar of the crowd, Natsu, Gajeel, Sting and Rogue step out to represent their teams and fight. Summary The tag team battles begin with Ichiya and the masked person in the bunny suit fighting Bacchus and Rocker. Everybody is curious as to who is in the bunny suit with Ren commenting how he nor any of his team knows who it is and is shocked to see Hibiki and Jenny kissing each other. Ichiya excitedly reveals it to be his Edolas counterpart, Nichiya. Everybody is surprised, especially Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Pantherlily. The two counterparts strike a pose, while everybody else makes unsatisfying faces, and Ichiya calls meeting himself destiny. Bacchus then lunges at Nichya and hits him down instantly, with Ren asking Ichiya if his counterpart can actually fight. Ichiya is still convinced the Exceed can, until it is pointed out that he has already fainted from the single attack. The two Quatro Puppy teammates then start attacking Ichiya. As Ichiya continues to take attacks he thinks about how his counterpart agreed to battle even though he knew he had no skills. Ichiya suddenly gets very serious and dedicates his next perfume attack to Nichiya. Ichiya uses his Power Perfume attack, Hohoemi, and punches both Bacchus and Rocker with all of his might, flinging them into the arena walls and giving victory to Team Blue Pegasus. Everybody is impressed by Ichiya's display of power, especially Erza, who is surprised he defeated Bacchus. Next, Millianna and Kagura fight Lyon and Yuka, though the battle ends in a draw. As Kagura and Millianna walk away, Lyon and Yuka notice how Kagura still didn't use her full strength. Kagura also lectures Millianna, urging her to become stronger, for she claims that if Millianna were to fight Lyon in a battle to the death, she would lose. Finally, Team Fairy Tail and Team Sabertooth prepare to fight. The crowd roars as Team Fairy Tail's representatives, Gajeel and Natsu take to the field to fight Sting and Rogue. Meanwhile, in an unspecified location, Igneel speaks to himself, curious to see the potential of the Dragon Slayers his fellow dragons, Vicelogia and Skyadrum, have created. This leads him to wonder if humans will ever exceed dragons, or if it is a mere dream. Igneel realizes the time for dragon-kind to take action is soon, as the Dragon King Festival approaches. As this happens, all four Dragon Slayers confront each other, ready for battle. Characters In Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki & Nichiya vs. Bacchus & Rocker (started and concluded) *Kagura Mikazuchi & Millianna vs. Lyon Vastia & Yuka Suzuki (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used *Palm Magic *Drill Rock * * * * Spell used *Drunken Hanging Palm Moon Down Weapons used * Navigation